A lazy Susan is a device that comprises a rotating platform that allows objects, typically food, to be presented to persons sitting around a round table. The device comprises a turntable supported on bearings. It is also known to provide circular food service conveyors in which a motor driven conveyor belt displays food to customers seated about a non-circular table. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,845 there is displayed a conveyor belt onto which food containers are attached and the conveyor belt is driven by a motor in a direction so that all the food in the containers is presented to every person seated around the table. The conveyor is also used as an assembly line to allow food trays to be conveniently loaded with various food portions comprising a meal, used for example by airlines, schools and hospitals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,355 disclosed a circulative catering table having inner and outer sidewalls that defined between them an endless circular path of travel. Food was placed in boxes carried by a conveyor belt and presented to persons sitting around the table by a belt driven by a motor in a single direction.
In order to provide a conveyor for an oblong platform, U.S. Patent Application Publication No, 2010/0006524 A1 disclosed a complex combination of circular gears to present the objects in a configuration defined by two large tangential circles.
It is also known to provide moving surfaces in various configurations that provide luggage carousels at airports by using motor driven conveyors consisting of a series of metal plates that move over one another thereby presenting a continuous moving surface transporting the luggage in various serpentine configurations.
What is desired however is a device that can be placed upon an oblong table and used to present food items to persons seated at the table without the need for a driving motor and allowing each person to bring to him or herself objects by simply reaching out and causing the device to move the items in a continuous path passing close to his or her position at the table. In addition to simplicity in motion, the device may be easily taken apart for cleaning and may be lightweight and made of conventional materials.
It may also be desired to mount a device on a surface and be used to present food and other items to persons located in different locations about a room without the need for a driving motor and allowing each person to bring to him or herself the items by simply reaching out and causing the device to move all the items in a continuous path passing close to his or her position at the table.